Lives in Letters
by AziniliaGraceStories
Summary: This is a new idea I've been working on. You see the budding romance and trials of Allison King as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love with Draco Malfoy, but there's a twist. You only see her life through a series of diary entries and letters. Every chapter is significantly shorter then a usual chapter, but I will have a lot more chapters then a usual story does.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I'm a witch. I'm not just some normal girl who gets beat up on the playground. Mother and father cried when they found out, they said it would be good for me to get away from all the kids at school. I start school in about a month, and I'll be moving there for the school year. I've never been away from my parents for that long but I think I'll be fine.

We're going tomorrow to get my school supplies, mother said she was something called a _squib _and she could only hope I would get the powers she didn't. Apparently Aunt Marie was a witch, she's coming shopping with us to celebrate me getting my acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

I'm scared though diary. What if no one likes me? What if people make fun of me because I don't know anything about magic? Mother told me she never wanted to tell me in case I wasn't a witch like her, because then I would have to see magic all around and couldn't partake in it. I understand but maybe I could've been more prepared if I had known.

Well, I have to go to sleep early if I want to wake up in time to go shopping, goodbye diary.

Allisonxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

It's been a while. I'm leaving for Hogwarts today. You didn't miss much in the last month in a half or so, we got everything we needed, Aunt and mum had to help with a lot of it since dad was basically useless with everything. Apparently dad is called a muggle, I called him that at dinner last night and mum looked like she was going to burst out laughing while dad looked really mad. He told me it was mean to call someone that, and that a lot of wizards and witches use it as an insult.

I think he acts like a muggle then. He's so annoying sometimes. I'm almost glad I won't have to deal with them for a while, it'll just be me by myself. I met the headmaster the other day. He came to my house to introduce himself and try and give me a slight heads up about the school since I didn't know anything. Mum was really happy about that since she couldn't tell me anything about Hogwarts. Sometimes I think she's sad that she never got to do the things Aunt Marie did.

The train leaves in an hour and mum is already crying about me leaving. The woman really needs to let go, I'm probably the only one whose mum is freaking out about her going to school. I bet that boy Draco who I met in Flourish and Blotts' parents aren't crying that he's leaving at all. I wonder if I'll be able to find him on the train.

He seemed to dislike dad, but I can see why. Dad can be rather rude to jut about anyone, especially anyone who talks to me. I wonder if he realizes how many kids think he's weird. Probably not, dad doesn't really realize anything.

Well, we're pulling into the station so I've got to set you down now!

Allisonxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys! I know I haven't updated in 12 gazillion years, but I really am depending on your reviews to keep me going, so if you like the story please remember to review because honestly it keeps me going guys!**

Dear Diary,

I was sorted yesterday. We had to put on a talking hat, and it told us where to go. I was really surprised when it put me in a house called Ravenclaw, because it said people there are smart, and well... I was never the best at school when I was at home. I tried hard though and maybe that's why I'm there. It said it almost wanted to put me in Slytherin.

That was Auntie Marie's house.

I had hoped we could be the same house, but maybe I belong here more. From what it seems, I'm just happy I didn't get into Hufflepuff. They seem a little bit _distracted. _But maybe that's because they all look like hopeless dreamers.

The Ravenclaws seemed nice enough, though I have to admit, they seemed to look at you as if you were a really hard math problem they wanted to solve. This girl Luna was the first to say hello to me and I decided she seemed to be the nicest one there so we sat together.

I saw Draco again after the feast, and he seemed a lot different. More... _rude. _Maybe that's how he really is, but he seemed nice enough at Flourish and Blotts so perhaps I'm just imagining things.

One last thing! This year, because of "house hate" they decided to set up a pen pal system through the school. We are to spend the year anonymously sending letters to one other student, under a code name. They won't be in our house and by finding out traits from each other we're supposed to find out who they are!

Mine is someone in Slytherin, their code name is _Prince of Slytherin. _It sounds a little pompous to me, but I won't judge them at the moment.

My code name is _The Enchantress. _I thought it sounded pretty, and well.. I am a witch!

With Love,

Allisonxxx

_Prince of Slytherin, _

_Hello. I can see your house from your name, but they didn't introduce the houses of our recipient to us, so I will just tell it to you, for that seems much easier. I'm a Ravenclaw, which I suppose is better than a Hufflepuff. I was hoping for Slytherin, my aunt was in that house. _

_What year are you in, and what does your schedule look like?_

~The Enchantress


End file.
